You Are Not in Space
Summary Hoshi Sato has spent five days trying to decipher the language of a transmission from a newly discovered civilization. She is frustrated because she has never taken so long to learn a language. At Archer's suggestion she attends Movie Night with Mayweather, but is unable to concentrate on the movie and leaves. The transmission from the planet stops, but Enterprise has the short message recorded. Archer gives Sato another twenty-four hours before Enterprise moves on. The next morning, still making no progress, Hoshi discusses the problem with Reed, Tucker and Phlox in the mess hall. The Universal Translator is not helping because the message does not conform to the assumptions about language built into it. As Sato leaves the mess hall she meets Mayweather, who insists that she join him at the sweet spot. Mayweather reminisces about a town on Vega Colony: "Once you're in the city limits, you're not on the road anymore, you're considered a part of the town..." Sato realizes that the word "Not" is the key to the message, and programs new algorithms into the Universal Translator. She translates the message, which begins: "You are not in space. You are in the home of the Shisali, as surely as if your feet touched our soil." References Characters :Jonathan Archer • Elizabeth Cutler • Dickison • Travis Mayweather • Phlox • Malcolm Reed • Hoshi Sato • T'Pol • Trip Tucker Starships and vehicles :''Enterprise'' (NX-01) Locations :Unnamed planet Earth (Brazil • Chicago • England • Florida • New York • Ohio) • Risa • Vega colony • Vulcan Races and cultures :Denobulan • Human • Shisali • Vulcan Romulan States and organizations Science and technology :artificial gravity • comm panel • communications console • computer • console • console screen • linguistic database • padd • phonetic processor • sensor • spacecraft • starship • turbolift • universal translator • viewscreen Ranks and titles :captain • ensign • lieutenant • professor • science officer • subcommander Other references :algorithm • alien • alphabet • Arabic alphabet • battle • breakfast • bridge • century • Chinese language • city • civilization • comedy • communications • Cyrillic alphabet • dance • day • Denobulan language • English language • exolinguistics • Ferris Bueller's Day Off • first contact • food • fork • Geissler variation • generative grammar • German language • grammatical typology • hailing frequency • Hindi alphabet • hour • Japanese language • language • language tree • Latin alphabet • linguist • linguistic algorithm • linguistics • mess hall • moon • movie • Movie Night • parade • phonetic symbol • phrase structure theory • planet • playing card • poker • popular culture • pronoun • quarters • Queen of Hearts • ready room • response token • Romulan language • Rosetta Stone • Russian language • sandwich • scan • science report • semantics • Shisali language • slang • song • species • student • sweet spot • syntax • taxonomy • teacher • telepathy • Terran language • textbook • town • transformational model • translation • translation matrix • transmission • Tuesday • university • urban center • Vulcan language • Vulcan writing • week Timeline | after1=Time Line | typea=| author=Edgar Governo | formata= | beforea=First Star Trek story| aftera=Most recent work| prevpocket=| nextpocket=| prevMB=Yet to be placed | nextMB=Yet to be placed | voyages1=| adbefore1= | adafter1= | voyages2= | adbefore2= | adafter2= | }} Appendices Background * Although the movie Sato and Mayweather attend is not identified by name, the references to its plot make clear that it is . Related stories * * * External links * Author's Annotations Category:ENT short stories